


To Infinity

by skeletal_vinyl



Category: Portal (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Can't Catch A Break, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a badass, BAMF Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, BAMF Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Is Too Heroic For His Own Good, Don't Try This At Home, Except Patton, Fantasy Violence, I Mean That's Just What It Is, I have too many tags, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Like Into The Spiderverse Actually, M/M, Magic, Not Everything Is Totally Legal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portal References, Roman Has His Moments Too, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Some Criminal Stuff, Some Timetravel?, Some angst, Swearing, This Is Essentially An Au Au, This Looks Worse Than It Is, Violence, Virgil Has A Portal Gun, from remus, i guess, lots of humour, mostly - Freeform, stay safe, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletal_vinyl/pseuds/skeletal_vinyl
Summary: “So you’re not here to kill me then?” Roman clarified, feeling a little stupid after asking, because that would give a murderer the perfect moment to put a knife in his back and say ‘I am actually, how’d you guess?’. He was just really good at stacking up the silly deaths, maybe they could make a game out of that.“Look,” the figure replied “I didn’t mean to wake you, and for the record I don’t really know why i’m here either. So if you’d just let me up, we can part ways.”“So you broke into my home for no reason? How do you accidentally do that?!”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. And So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - -  
> • mention of murder (it doesn't happen)  
> • sarcastic commentary  
> • swearing

Roman woke up.

That much wasn’t too shocking. He was still in his own bed, wasn’t hungover, and hadn’t previously been in a coma. All in all, pretty average. He hadn’t recently solved cancer or faked his own death, and to his knowledge, wasn’t on the streets fleeing from his local government.

If he hadn’t woken up, he probably would have died of thirst or starvation or something of a similar trivial caliber eventually. The kind of thing your relatives would put on your grave just for kicks, so that way any little kids looking for silly names on gravestones (including but not limited to Ben Dover,) would see something along the lines of ‘Roman Sanders, dead proof that being lazy really is bad for your health’

Waking up wasn’t the remarkable part of things, as it usually wasn’t.

The issue was the boy frozen at the edge of his bed.

If Roman hadn’t only just decided to panic about the situation, he would probably notice that no windows or doors in his apartment had been opened by any kind of force. He also would have noticed the faint glow his apparent burglar was only just shielding from his view. In fact if he really squinted, he might have noticed the boy was just as terrified as he was.

But he didn’t notice any of those things, and Roman was indeed panicking. Instead, the aspiring actor locked his eyes on the gun-like object the boy was holding.

While dramatically bolting upright in bed, likely to scream or attempt some other futile way to get the authorities to help a brother out (they never did like that phrasing, maybe that was why they were always just a little too late), Roman couldn’t help but try and think of what he could have done to get someone to try and kill him.

He was pretty sure he hadn’t slept with anyone to get a better role, recently enough for this to be relevant at least. Identity theft perhaps? Roman cartiantly wasn't famous yet, but he was on his way to be, and who wouldn’t want to be him?

As nice as it was to stroke his ego, Roman was brought back to the task at hand as the boy in front of him began to try and slowly move. That wasn’t very fair! He was sure his internal monologue took maybe one second of real time! He couldn’t tell exactly which direction the intruder was trying to go in seeing as it was still dark, but it couldn’t be good.

Oh hey! Dark! That was a problem Roman could solve. So before he thought too far into the situation, he didn’t often do that much anyway, he flicked on the lights. Somehow though, that wasn’t actually too bad of an idea. Instead of being shot point blank by whatever the intruder was holding, his eyes actually adjusted almost immediately.

The same could not be said for the boy at the edge of his bed however, who was trying to shield his eyes and letting out a sharp hiss. Roman took this as his chance to turn whatever the situation was into his favour, leaping across the bed and tackling the intruder to his (thankfully) carpeted floor. Effectively catching him off guard and Pinning him down with a knee to the chest and holding his shoulders in place.

It was pretty badass, I'll give him that one. He even managed to knock whatever weapon the boy was holding free from his hands

Now that he was actually looking, he got a good idea of what the intruder looked like (For reporting to the police later, obviously. No one checks out the people coming to murder them.). He seemed to be wearing some form of ripped jeans, but the rips didn’t exactly look planned for. Homemade perhaps? Roman supposed if you could make Jorts at home (though a deadly process) than ripped jeans were doable. Moving up, he noticed he was wearing a plaid-like-pattern of varying shades of grey and black, which he was pretty sure there was only one shade of so if was probably just shades of grey. Finally, the face. The poor thing looked terrified, but even in fear, with those purple dyed bangs out of the way he did have rather nice eyes…

He was getting distracted. Quick! Roman wasn’t attracted to this intruder. If anything, that was the most infuriating part of him. Like some little kid who never grew out of their emo phase. Yeah, epic recovery, he could do this.

“Explain yourself, fiend! I don’t have all day,”

“Look, just chill out and give me a second, i’ll be gone before you know it-”

Roman paused a moment, not quite expecting his improvised strategy to work. Not to mention he actually seemed to frighten the intruder, and he wasn’t quite sure how that made him feel.

“So you’re not here to kill me then?” Roman clarified, feeling a little stupid after asking, because that would give a murderer the perfect moment to put a knife in his back and say ‘I am actually, how’d you guess?’. He was just really good at stacking up the silly deaths, maybe they could make a game out of that.

Anyway, out of Roman’s head and back into the apartment, the figure beneath him let out a slight chuckle. Roman was pretty tempted to slap him in the face. Sure, in hindsight the question wasn’t the brightest, but that didn’t give the not-murderer the right to just laugh!

“Look,” the figure replied in a more serious tone, likely realising Roman’s rising anger, “I didn’t mean to wake you, and for the record I don’t really know why i’m here either. So if you’d just let me up, we can part ways.” He didn’t sound like he was lying, but that didn’t mean Roman could believe a word he was saying either.

“So you broke into my home for no reason? How do you accidentally do that?!” That much was a legitimate question, and Roman should probably get a gold star there. That’s not even sarcastic, maybe someone should get him a sticker or something. Instead of an answer or a gold star though, the man beneath him just shook his head, still not struggling, but Roman probably didn’t have much time before he started that up again.

“It’s hard to explain, okay? Just get off me and get back to your day.” The intruder that Roman, for the record, had the advantage on here had the audacity to stop being scared and start being infuriating. That wasn’t fair! He did everything all right and heroic and this was what he got. A smart ass murderer that he foiled, but of course his amazing acts weren’t recognized.

Well, Roman wouldn’t let that stand. However he would let the intruder stand, because holding him down was getting uncomfortable, but his attitude on the other hand should stay right there on the ground! Or… something. For the record all of this had nothing to do with the face his captive(?) was making. Not even a little bit.

“... Fine, but if you try to kill me, i’ll punch you or something.” So getting up slowly, Roman allowed the male beneath him to follow suit. He still didn’t stop locking eyes with him however, even as the intruder went for his gun-thing. Roman, remembering that he was not about to be charmed into letting him off this easily, grabbed the arm he was grabbing the weapon thing with his hand and spoke up, “Wait! Uh, what do you think you’re doing with that!”

Roman was getting worse at this thing with time, not exactly sure how to deal with any part of this situation, and he was pretty sure the intruder could tell. He gave Roman a slight glare, and tugged at his arm. “It’s not a weapon, well, i’m not using it to be one. Relax and just let me be on my way, thanks.”

Roman really wasn't liking that answer, but he finally took a look around his room and did a double take as he finally saw the glowing thing on the wall behind the two of them.

Roman Sanders had seen a lot of things in his lifetime. He got to see The Solar eclipse, He saw Wicked with the original cast, and he’s once seen someone catapult a pig from a medieval style castle replica to prove a point. Abnormal was his average, even if he didn’t pan for things to be like that. He had however, never seen anything even remotely like what he was staring at now.

There was a whole in his wall. Right next to the dresser, there was just a hole.

It wasn’t a normal hole though, it was a perfect oval. It had a green glow to it, even with the lights on, and Roman couldn’t see much through it. He was pretty sure it wasn’t to his neighbors apartment though.

It looked like something you could put in some sci fi or fantasy game. Well, if it was what he thought it was.

Roman dropped the uninvited guests arm, and tried to get his brain to properly function for just a second. “Holy shit… is that a-”

“Portal. Yeah. So much for being discrete…” He seemed to be mentally cursing himself out, looking distressed for only a moment before taking a breath, but instead of trying to fix the situation he walked towards it at a brisk pace. Calling over his shoulder “Look just- don’t talk about this or you’ll probably be killed. Have a nice life.” he even gave a little mock salute.

As he reached this odd hole in the wall- a portal. Wow, that was weird- Roman came back to himself. No way he was just going to ignore something like that. He was an adventurer at heart, even if not the brightest one, and this was better than any sort of character he could play. So again, without much thought (as is common), Roman ran after him once he stepped inside, almost getting cut in half or something by whatever kind of portal this was supposed to be closing behind him.

Wherever they are now, it seemed to be outside somewhere. The midday sun blinded our hero as he tried to look around. While he wasn’t doing that great in the sight department, he could very clearly hear a string of expletives from his previous intruder though.

“Great. Of course you’d do that. I hate today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a hot second to finish editing, but here it is
> 
> I wonder who these two are going to run into next, but hopefully by then Roman starts to think through his decisions more.
> 
> Or maybe he won't.
> 
> Roast me if you see any mistes, cowards


	2. I'm which Roman doesn't acknowledge his poor decision making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be late, but I still present it like a toddler presents macaroni art; Aggressively and in your face.
> 
> Trigger Warnings  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - -  
> • swearing  
> • sarcastic commentary  
> 

Roman Sanders was hot. Well, he was rather attractive at least, by normal standards. He’d say he was pretty used to being a flaming homosexual. However, this was a different kind of hot. You know, temperature. Roman was also familiar to that though, he lived in florida it was kind of hard to miss, but whatever this was still managed to be different.

It fell outside of the scale from hot to hot, and had Roman wanting some kind of out almost immediately.

Maybe it was the drastic temperature change, but he felt a little light headed. Not to be dramatic or anything, but he felt like he was getting some kind of blister after only what had to have been half a minute. Half a minute waiting for his stupid eyes to adjust.

But they… didn’t?

Did it have something to do with the whole portal thing? After all, the last thing he remembered was running through…

He still hadn’t wrapped his head around that part, and now light wasn’t working properly. Roman decided he must be dreaming. Sure, generally the people in his dreams didn’t curse him out, but this wasn’t really too far from the norm.

But then why would he be blinded instead of waking up? Generally this didn’t happen, not that he could remember anyway, and he was getting a little tired of this purgatory. Now that he was listening actually… these weren’t the sounds of his apartment. He couldn’t hear traffic or even that persistent leaky tap that even america’s finest couldn’t fix.

Was he dead? Roman didn’t feel dead, but then again, he hadn't exactly been dead before. In a moment of panic he tried to feel himself, logically assuming that if he was dead he probably wouldn’t be able to move. In theory, at least. Again, he has never really been dead.

He instinctively went to touch his face, not wanting that to have been burned off by portal magic or something because the world couldn’t suffer a loss that great. To his surprise, and relief, he felt that he did still have a face. Mouth, nose, the whole shebang.

Hang on… where were his eyes?

Roman definitely had eyes before this situation, he’d seen them himself and probably had photographic evidence, and as thankful he was that he didn’t poke them they shouldn’t just have blinked out of existence. Eyes were a very important part of his beautiful face, he got compliments on his baby browns all the time, and he didn’t want to be some eyeless freak!

… no offence to eyeless creatures, Roman doesn’t discriminate he’s just panicked.

When he was beginning to calm down though (if that was possible as he had essentially discovered he was eyeless), he noticed that there was something else on his face. Roman felt the edges of some kind of impossibly thin sheet just below his eyebrows.

So perhaps he still had eyes? Then again this seemed like this was as blind as he could really get, like some kind of pale void. Well, Roman had been standing here for what had to have been three minutes, and if there was any chance of getting out of this he should probably act now. For all he knew he was standing over a pit of fire.

So before he could risk falling to his death or something else he could do blind, Roman whatever he felt down below his chin.

Suddenly, he could see again. Darn, he really had been taking that privilege for granted. Anyway, back to the task at hand. Where was he? Immediately things were somehow dimmer, and he noticed he was surrounded on all sides by bright mounds of sand.

Roman couldn’t make out much, but he couldn’t help but notice that the portal he arrived in had disappeared. In fact, where it should be there was some kind of crumbled lone wall. Well, not much of a wall now, but you get it. Curious.

Okay he just thought the word curious, maybe the portal radiation was getting to his brain.

Wait. Where was that emo? Not that he cared where he was, except he did because he had whatever portal device they used to get here, but he couldn’t see him anywhere.

Hang on, if he really squinted Roman was pretty sure he could see a dark figure off in the distance… It had to be him. Well, unless the heat was getting to him, but he was pretty sure that had to be the guy.

So he did what he did best, chase after hot guys.

That uh- that came out wrong- you get what he meant okay that had context behind it. Anyway, moving on. Roman, who would consider himself reasonably fit, didn’t take too long to catch up with his previously-intruding-intruder. Roman grabbed the shorter male’s sleeve, halting him and certainly catching him by surprise.

“Shirt! You scared me. Mind letting me go, Princey?” he mumbled with a hint of annoyance, gently trying to pull his arm back and continue walking.

Hey! He wasn’t allowed to just be casual about this, he clearly did something to cause this- well- all of this..! How did he even get this far away from Roman to begin with anyway, they should have come out of the same portal… thing...

“Princey..? Well- Says the guy who broke into my house- hang on- you were trying to leave me out here, weren’t you?!”

That insufferable emo was tugging harder now, almost winning his arm back, but Roman wasn’t just letting him off that easy. He tightened his grip just a little, seething with anger. This man had the audacity to break into his apartment, steal his stuff (maybe? Well, if he was in his apartment he must have taken something, he just didn’t know what yet), and act all innocent about that and trying to abandon him in some kind of desert!

After a minute, Roman spoke up again. “Really? Silence?! I could have died if I hadn’t come after you!:

“Look, calm the fuck down man. I was going to come back if you’d have just been a little bit patient-”

Roman had a hard time believing that one, especially with the hesitance. Not to mention the guy’s calm mask was faltering just a little “When? When would you have come back. How long would I have waited with this… this… whatever this is!”

He pulled whatever clothing he was holding in his other hand and shoved it in the shorter man's face, who seemed to wince a little in response. Roman was almost yelling at this point, and he was pretty sure that no matter how often he exaggerated things this was worthy anger.

“You would have wandered off, okay?! It’s not like you’re proving yourself to be very bright! Do you even want me to explain the situation or is your head too dense.”

Great. Now they were both yelling. Roman was too prideful to be having this argument, and the emo wasn’t backing down either.

“That’s it! I’m leaving!”

“Really? Where would you even go, I don’t exactly see any malls nearby!”

“I have to find something somewhere, okay?! Just- shutup and go away!”

“Fine! Good luck on your own. I don’t expect to see you anytime soon.”

“Good!”

With a huff, Roman let the shorter man go. Turning around as to walk in the opposite direction, and being sure to make annoyed noises while he was at it. He didn’t even look back.

Well, he did after a good ten minutes, but only to be sure he wasn’t being followed or anything. Seeing no one almost disappointed him, but Roman pushed that gnawing feeling aside to focus on the task at hand. He wasn’t lost, he was just looking for a destination.

It'd be nice if the destination were a little closer though.

He could feel the sand piling up inside his thin slippers, and Roman began to regret getting out of bed this morning. Or at least all of the events that followed getting out of bed. Roman… hadn’t really been making the best decisions today.

Well now he felt bad, and that just wound’t do. He was responsible, intelligent, and talented. Fully capable of handling whatever this situation was, and definitely taking no responsibility for any of his actions. Though, seeing nothing ahead of him in the vast desert like area he was a little disheartened.

No! Roman didn’t get disheartened, That was a silly word for a silly thing that a great guy such as himself did not experience! He just needed a distraction, something to snap him out of this.

Well the air was getting a bit cooler which was a relief, and Roman realised the sky was gradually getting darker. So it was sunset? Already? He could have sworn he woke up before the sun even rose, maybe he was in a different time zone. Actually of course he was, there wouldn’t be a desert back home.

He glanced over his shoulder, hoping to catch where the sun was, maybe get an idea on the time (After all, he had been a boy scout for… a couple weeks. He knew the basics.) and try that thumb measurement thing. However, when he turned to look for you know, the sun, Roman did a double take.

Were there always two suns? No, he was sure there was only one sun. One sun, earth had only one. There is only one, Disney.

Maybe he was a bit delusional, that wasn’t too good was it.

He had every right to be though, two ! There were two! Was that not freaky! He needed to figure out what was up with that other sun, maybe he should fight it.

Fighting a sun, now that’d be something. Well, they couldn’t both be a sun, one of them had to be a star. Sun was a name, star was a thing. Roman could science. Though how would he figure out which sun was the sun and which was just a star?

Maybe he could ask them questions. That was the answer to that riddle, right? One only tells the truth and the other only lies? He wondered which one would lie. The lower one was kind of sketchy… he should interrogate it. That would be smart, as he was smart, Roman brained quite frequently.

Was he still walking? Why wasn’t he still walking. It had to have been under an hour since he split away from that… portal guy. Maybe he was the fake sun. Aha! That explained this. He became a sun. Roman was just… so tired. He was pretty sure he had a migraine too, just another symptom of that second big sun-ish star in the sky. He should stop looking at that star thing, he was pretty sure his vision was starting to get darker.

Why was he sweating so much, it wasn’t /that/ hot, was it? No, he was chill. Cool as cool beans. Were beans cool? Cool pool fool tool rule beans. Beans didn’t rhyme with the other words and Roman was frustrated by that. After defeating that vile, fake sun emo guy, he should change the pronunciation of Bean to make it rhyme with pool.

Pronunciation, what a weird word. Pun-shoe-ate-ton. God he waa so sweaty, and his mouth tasted like sand. Sand, there was a lot of sand nearby. Some must have gotten into his mouth, that wasn’t nice. He tried spitting it out but to no avail.

Why couldn’t he think straight? Well, he was gay, so maybe that was why. Maybe this was the purest form of gay thoughts, but he hadn’t been thinking about boys that much so maybe it wasn’t.

He was /so/ hot.

Maybe he should lay down for a little while, he could hear a low roaring in his ears which probably wasn’t too good… but after some rest he’d be A-Okay. Ready to fight all stars that weren’t the sun, and defend earth from… baddies… or something…

Everything was hazy, but Roman thought he could see something in the distance… Well, it didn’t matter. He’d rest up here on this nice, cool warm-ish ground. So he curled up into himself, feeling the low rumble get louder but ignoring it all the while.

Finally, he could catch a break.

Though in what felt as just a matter of seconds he had some kind of cold thing shoved on his lips. Roman, not being too stupid, blinked his eyes open immediatly. Where was he? Things were normal temperature and he couldn’t see any sand. Was he back in his apartment? Things were pretty dark, but this didn’t much feel like his bed.

After a moment of coming back to himself, he noticed a hooded figure in front of him. Clearly trying to get him to drink a cup of something…

It was obviously poison. What else would a hooded figure be forcing him to drink. Then again, it was cold, and he still felt remarkably hot. Before he could do much decision making though, whoever was before him noticed he was awake.

“Took you long enough. Mind sipping this for me, babes?”

“Drink… what? Where am I? Who are you?”

“So many questions… you’re at my place, just saved your life probably, no biggie.”

That answer didn’t satisfy Roman in the slightest. It didn’t help that he not only didn’t recognize his location, but he didn’t recognize this person’s voice either. Lovely. He’d been kidnapped.

As he went to sit up, he was pushed back down again as lightly as one can push someone down onto a bed.

“Nope. You don’t get to sit up just yet. Not until you get some liquid in your system, got it?”

With some hesitance, Roman took the glass into his own hands. Glancing up at the hooded person before taking a slow, cautious sip. He blinked a moment, pulling away a moment.

“Is this iced coffee?”

“What? Bitch please, I invented this drink, it doesn’t have a name yet”

“But… it is coffee though. You can’t deny that.”

“Oh yeah? What’s coffee anyway? My thing clearly came first and is the better beverage, okay hon? Don’t make me throw you back out there.”

Roman stifled a laugh, but took a few gulps of the Totally Not Coffee (he was still thirsty after all), and just shook his head. “Fine, fine… but really, who are you?”

The hooded figure paused a moment, as if thinking things through, before tugging the hood off. Roman was faced with someone who appeared to be around his age. Their skin was about the shade of wet sand, and their straight-ish short hair was only a few shades darker. Roman couldn’t get much of an idea on their expression considering they were wearing some kind of sunglasses, but they seemed to be smirking.

“Remy to you, Prince, they/them. Just your average Junkie, and yourself?”

Roman raised an eyebrow, but just decided to roll with things. He was sure that there had to be somewhere the term… Junkie… was average.

“I’m Roman, he/him. Back home I generally don’t have the title of a prince though, where did that come from?”

“Well, whatever kind of outfit you’re wearing I guess.”

Roman glanced down at himself for the first time since he’d left his room and realised he was in his disney themes pajamas. Ah, that made some stuff make a lot more sense. Well, not the two suns, but some stuff at least. Speaking of…

“Hang on, why are there two suns?” It had to have been the heat… whatever. Stroke? Was it a heat stroke? It hadn’t really felt like one. Roman bolted upright, glancing around to find a window of some kind. Remy just raised an eyebrow.

“There always have been, are you sure you feel well enough to get up?”

Honestly, not really. So why did earth have two suns? Was he even on earth anymore? Going through that portal was a bad idea…

“I don’t know… where even is here?”

“I told you, we’re at my house. If that’s too much of an issue i’m sure you can-”

“No!” Roman winced at his own volume, pulling away from Remy slightly. “Sorry, that was louder than I intended it to be, but I mean- am I even on Earth?”

“Earth..? No, honey you’re on Tatooine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this mostly filler? Yes.  
> Was that a cheap cliffhanger? Yes.  
> Am I sorry? A little.
> 
> The chapter in it's entirety just was getting a bit long for my tastes, and I wanted to get something out.
> 
> Roast me if I made any mistakes, cowards.


	3. So, This Is Awkward

Hey.

Dungeons and Dragons is really picking up with my group, and I have less time to write this out. Who knew being the Dm for a session and a player in two others would have consequences?

Anway, fics might have to go on hold for a while. I can't find the time to fix up, finish, and edit even what I already have. Just rough times for writing I guess.

I don't expect it to be very long term or anything and I certiantly don't expect anyone to really notice or mind too much, but I felt the need to send at least some kind of heads up

Since this is a bit of a bonus chapter and would mess up notifications and the chapter count, I fully intend to make this an additional mini story when more of the fic's come out, so thats something.

Roast me for being irresponsible, cowards.


End file.
